While physicians and other health care providers currently utilize a large number of products and systems that benefit from advances in wireless communication technology, there are still significant limitations to the information that can be transmitted, received, and displayed over these devices in a practical and efficient manner. There are many limitations that are intrinsic to mobile devices, especially those constraints related to speed, performance, memory, and display size. In addition, because of the critical nature of medical data, it is important that the technology work reliably and efficiently over potentially low speed, low bandwidth, and sometimes intermittent wireless connections.
Efforts have been made in the past to transmit medical information through various telecommunication means to health care professionals for review and analysis. Some such efforts are outlined in commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/301,348, filed on Dec. 12, 2005, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes. Such examples utilize wireless data communication technologies to transmit medical information to health care providers, or to condition data such that it may be useful for remote monitoring purposes.